Ginny's Dream
by A.NERD.NAMED.ABBEY
Summary: ONESHOT. Ginny has a dream about her future with Harry. And she knows he'll come home safely from the war.


A/N: Heyy. This is another oneshot. It's been in my brain for a long time. I really hope you like it! Thanks to Lilly and Annie. haha. Without them picking me to write this I wouldnt have written it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ginny's Dream**

She had fallen asleep waiting for any news on the war. Drifting in and out of conciousness, her dream was choppy, but it seemed as though her future was waiting for her, just as she was waiting for the war to end. She was so worried about him. So worried . . .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ginny I have something to ask you. Will you come with me?" he asked so nervously, yet so sweetly. She knew what he was going to say, but shock and happiness lit up her face when he did ask.

And so did Harry's face when she said, "Yes, there's nothing else I could ever want, but to marry you. Harry, I love you."

She knew then how precious what they had was.

---------------

The next months were a blur of "Witch Weekly Weddings" and flower choices, until her day as a princess had come.

Harry watched as the girl of his dreams walked down the aisle with her father, but he had come to mean so much more to Harry. Her father was almost like his father.

Ginny would never tell anyone how much it meant to her to know the two were so close. And as she neared the altar, everyone could tell how deeply in love Harry and Ginny were.

No one in the room could hold back their tears as the ceremony progressed and a new life began.

--------------

"Harry! Where are you? Come help me with this. Please!" Ginny called out to her husband of a year and four months.

He rushed to help Ginny lift the heavy mobile she was trying to hang up over the baby's crib.

Mrs. Potter was six months pregnant with a baby boy. Fights had been started over what to name the new baby. Harry insisted on Ronald James.

Ginny, however, wished for the baby to be named James Harrold. And since she was pregnant and hormonal, the coupl had been fighting over many other things.

She thought she should be able to lift things and drink at least a littl bit of coffee. Harry just wanted her and the baby to be healthy.

Ginny secretly loved to make him mad. She loved knowing that he cared about her. And she loved the way his eye would narrow, and how his hair would seem even more scruffy than it actually was.

Everything in their life was perfect. He loved her; she loved him. Together they worked through all their problems. Usually after fighting they would make up very quickly. He would reach out to hug her; she would peck him on the cheek. It was blissful.

--------------

Two and a half months later ginny sat at the kitchen table reading the Daily Prophet, when suddenly her stomach cramped up painfully and her water broke all over the floor.

With her wand she tapped the gold coin that Hermione had given her a week ago. It was the same one used for Dumbledore's Army. All those that Ginny cared about had gotten a coin.

Soon Ginny heard many poping noises, and the entire kitchen was filled with her family and closest friends. Harry ran to get her bags. When he returned, he grasped Ginny's wrist and apparated them to St. Mungo's.

Several hours later Harry and Ginny had become the parents, of not one, but two adorable little boys. They had Harry's eye, Ginny's hair, and two very different personalities. The Potter and Weasley families had expanded. Ronald James and James Harrold were added to the clans.

--------------

Their life went on with the upbringing of five boys, and Ginny was yet again pregnant.

This time, however, a girl would be brought into the world. The entire Potter family threw themselves into the painting of the nursery and other preparations for the baby.

Ginny and Harry would grow old sharing tales with their grandchildren. Their life would be completely normal. Except for the fact that they were wizarding people. Ron and Hermione would be their closest friends, and thier children would be incredibly close to Harry and Ginny's children.

Their life would be lovely.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And as ginny woke up from her dream, she knew Harry would come back from war, she knew he would be safe.

Because he was Harry, and he was strong enough for two people. And Ginny knew there was no more waiting to do.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is good too. Thanks for reading!

love.

A.NERD.NAMED.ABBEY


End file.
